The Marauders Collection
by ThePotterPatrol
Summary: For those that know: her recovery information is updated every week. A series of stories. I don't own the characters. New chapter posted every other day and they are all different. Please review! RL SB LE JP it contains a series of 5 chapter stories.
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius! What are you doing? Someone is going to see you!" Remus exclaimed as he walked through the dormitory door, only to find a tied up black dog pouting on his bed.

"What's this?" Remus asked the dog curiously, picking up a note.

_"Dear Moony,"_ Remus read aloud,_ "I thought you deserved some punishment. I have tied him up until you show can execute a silencing charm. We have had enough of what goes on behind those curtains, Prongs_"

Remus blushed. "Shit." He said quietly, looking at the dog, "I thought you said you put the charms up! Bloody idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Remus?"

"What Sirius, I'm studying,"

"Stop studying and kiss me," he said with a devilish smile, batting his eyelashes at the same time. "Why?" Remus asked his boyfriend as if he were completely crazy. "Because Remus, dear, I love you so much and it had now been twenty minutes? Yes, twenty minutes since you last kissed me and I'm lonely." He said sweetly.

"No." 64

"Pleaaase? Pretty please with chocolate on top?"

"No, now shut up or I'll never kiss you again." Remus said annoyed.

"I'll, er, I'll give you chocolate!" He exclaimed, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Black!" Lily Evans yelled across the courtyard, not for doing something bad but for really pissing someone else off, a friend of hers. "What, Evans?" He was irritated as she beckoned him with one finger. He HATED Being beckoned because it mad him feel like a bad dog.

"How dare you do that to Remus! How dare you even THINK of doing that to him!" She was very frustrated but Sirius didn't know why. "Evans, what are you on about?"

"Don't play dumb, Black! You know what you did and now Remus is crying because of it!" Sirius was outraged! He'll find who did this

* * *

**AN: okay this is going to be part one of this chapter so part two tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

The minute Lily had beckoned Sirius he knew something was up but he became confused because she had never, EVER, looked that mad, angry, upset and hurt at anything Sirius had done before. Then when his beautiful, lovely, kind, intelligent, sweet, innocent little Remus had become involved, Sirius was ready to rip heads off. Literally. Never in his life would he imagine hurting his little wolf cub, so it was only natural to assume someone had set him up.

As Sirius was thinking, he realized that he had wandered into his dormitory and there was no sign of Remus. He carefully examined the room and noticed two notes; one placed neatly on his bed and the other on the ground next to Remus' bed, crumpled up. He walked over to the crumpled note at Remus' bedside and read it.

_Lupin, _

_I can't BELIEVE you fell for that! How could you think me, Black, would be gay? Let alone that I would waste my time with a worthless monster like you? Nobody will ever love you and nobody will ever want you, you piece if shit. I hope that the next full moon kills you so that I never have to see your disgusting face ever again._

_Black._

__Sirius finished the note and cried. Cried because of two reasons; reason one, that his Remus thought that Sirius would do something to hurt him let alone hurt him like that as if he was some kind of new prank! Reason two, that someone actually thought of the smart, beautiful, loving, kind soul that was Remus to be something like that!

he suddenly remembered the second, neatly folded hire on his bed. He got up, still sobbing and picked up the note, afraid it would be something terrible.

_Sirius,_

_I can't believe that you would do this to me! After everything you said I thought you loved me! I suppose I was just another whore to you though. I'll finish this quickly as you clearly made your disgust clear for me; don't worry about waiting for the full moon to kill me, I'll do it before it gets a chance. At least tell James, Peter, Lily, my parents, SOMEONE, that they're is a note under my pillow explaining why I took my own life._

_Monster._

Sirius cried harder than he ever had. Quickly, he stood up to look for Remus, explain it wasn't him! Peter suddenly came through the door with the Marauders Map. "PETER GIVE ME THAT MAP NOW!" He yelled and Peter threw it at him. He opened the map and looked for Remus' dot. He found it making itsway to the astronomy tower and he ran for it, taking the map in case Remus decided to drown himself instead of jumping off of the astronomy tower. He ran and ran and ran until he reached the tower and saw Remus standing on the edge ready to jump. "REMUS!"

* * *

**AN: so I'm thinking of making this like a five part story and then i'll make another after I've finished. So I know guys, I'm mean for the cliff hanger (no pun intended) but i'll post another chapter tomorrow. Stay in school, say Hello to your mum for me, give you cat a little pat under his chin and then slap him in the face and tell him that I know he planning world domination, the furry little terrorist ;) love ThePotterPatrol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius ran forwards, just in time to pull back Remus' shirt, off the ledge and into Sirius' body. "Remi, oh Remi thank god you're okay, oh. I thought I wasn't going to get you," Sirius murmured only to be pushed off by Remus. "WHY? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?" Remus yelled through tears. "Remus, it wasn't me! I didn't write that note! I love you Remus I would never do that to you!" Sirius yelled back, frightened.

"And how do I know that this isn't a joke?" Remus asked in a deathly quiet voice, as if he were certain it was a joke. "Remus, why would you think I would do that to you? And plus, the note wasn't written in my hand, AND I never refer to myself as _Black_!" He finished with his last name in disgust.

The look in Remus' face showed him that he was actually considering the thought. And then- "Then explain to my why someone SAW YOU leaving our dormitory? Huh, Black? EXPLAIN!" Remus yelled in pure anger at the fact that Sirius was lying to him.

Maybe someone used polyjuice to look like me to trick you," he said simply. Remus saw the sincerity in his eyes and voice but- "Impossible! The headmaster banned Lacewing flies from the school, the key ingredient to polyjuice potion! STOP LYING TO ME!" He screeched to Sirius.

"REMUS I DIDN'T DO IT! And to prove it-" Sirius began searching his pickets until he found a small vial. "Veritiserum." Remus finished quietly and Sirius downed the bottle. "Ask away," Sirius said sternly.

"Do you, Sirius Black, love me, Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Did you, Sirius Black, write the note explaining that you never have, never will, love me, Remus Lupin?"

"No." He said and Remus ran to him, grabbed him fiercely and kissed him with all the force in the world. "I love you so much Sirius, don't you dare ever forget it," he said breathlessly and he kissed Sirius again, softer, sweeter. "I love you much more than you could ever imagine Remi."

* * *

**AN: sorry if its short but Father and Mother need me. There will be fighting, smut and much more swearing in the next chapter to this little story! Review with what you think will happen next! Love, ThePotterPatrol xx**


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Authors Note: There is no certain date when this story will be updated as ThePotterPatrol, author of this story, is in the Hospital after a near fatal car accident. She is in critical condition and can barely speak. She was the only one injured and she asked me to write this in hopes you will understand her absence better. She wishes you all well and sends many Thanks for reviewing and favoriting/following her story. Any further questions, please ask. I see her daily and can pass them to her. She would also like me to tell you that she will not be continuing her other story "The Things You Do For Love" as she lost all data to it and is too weak to write for a while. Many thanks, **

**Dianne Felton, friend and sister.**


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE UPDATE

**Update:**

**The Potter Patrol will be out of Hospital next week if everything goes okay! She thanks you all for the love and the next chapter will be updated in ONE WEEKS TIME! She says that she hopes you forgive her for being injured.**

**Sincerly **

**Sister and Friend,**

**Dianne Felton**


End file.
